Haven: Human
by Derrian
Summary: Change is in the air. Trowa and Duo are setting the path for a kingdom's entire future. A blond stranger, escaping the burning of a mage, will start the stone rolling... only to find an avalanche following close behind them. (See Bio for notes on the "Haven" series of stories)
1. Chapter 1

Haven: Gundam Wing  
  
By: Derrian Star  
  
Chapter 1  
  
A crowd, full of angry people, filed down the main roadway. Many carried torches; all raised their voices in a chant. 'Burn the sorcerer!' At the center of the riot a young man struggled against the two larger males who held him. He pleaded with them, blue eyes large as a does'. Fearful of what was to come. He was bloodied, bruised, blonde hair matted with red, his own blood, the result of stones hitting their marks.  
  
"Please." his captors kept him moving even when he stumbled. "I didn't do anything!" The crowd surged into the kingdom's courtyard. At the center a vertical pole had been erected. Around it's base.tinder, firewood, all doused in flammable liquid.  
  
"Burn the sorcerer! Rid us of this threat!"  
  
Evil had found its way in to their city. They would never allow it to remain. It would not be given a chance to ever followed it's own footsteps back here again. Only on solution was in their minds. Death. Then again they would be safe, they would have peace once again.  
  
"Halt!!" Everyone stopped their chants and raised eyes to the two armored figures on horseback as they approached. Polished armor shined in the bright sun. Sweat glistened on both brows, but they had too mush pride to wipe it away. "What is the meaning of this?" The brown haired officer moved a hand to the decorated hilt of his sword. The colours these two wore were unmistakable, and it would be a crime against your own life not to consider them with the up most respect. They represented the King himself.  
  
"Help me plea-!" A large calloused hand clamped over the prisoner's mouth, silencing him. The knight's eyes only fleetly passed over him.  
  
An elderly woman stepped out of the crowd. She, like most others, carried a lit flame. Though bent with years, she held herself proudly and spoke with confidence. "Milord's, my boys, they found this man practicing the way of the dark arts." The blond spoke a mumbled denial. The woman ignored him. "He broke into their minds and set a demon to destroy their sanity! He wanted to kill them!" Her voice broke slightly. Genuine tears filled her gray eyes, though they were not allowed to be shed.  
  
"Are your boys alright madam?" There was little sympathy in the first knights voice as he looked through dark brown bangs down at her, but all women were to be treated with respect, no matter what. This had been drilled into each and every knights being.  
  
She nodded, but only a little, then bowed her graying head. "My young one is unharmed.but the eldest.." a pause, "he has yet to regain consciousness."  
  
The villagers hit the air with their fists in anger. Action was wanted. Blood was wanted in repayment. Urging his chestnut stallion forward, the second knight, who had remained quite through this all, broke a pathway through the crowd. It took him to the center, to the accused. Black hair shone slick in the afternoon light, pulled back in a warrior's tail. "Do you confess to these charges?" his deep voice was accented with foreignness.  
  
Blonde locks shook rapidly. Large eyes pleaded to them.  
  
The black haired knight looked back to his companion. "What do you think Captain Heero?" He asked, but what was the point of asking such a question. He knew he didn't really need to. Heero had been his commanding officer for quite a while now and he knew how the lord's mind worked. A smirk spread its way on his thin lips.  
  
"Let them have their fun."  
  
A whoop of satisfaction. The wave of people swarmed around the two horses, heading for the stake. Torches shown the way to the end. The second knight rode back to his captain's side, watching for any reaction from the other. There was none as usual. Emotions were not a thing the head knight was known to even possess. That is what made he their leader. "How much 'fun' are you gonna let them have Sir?" Heero looked from the people, taking their captive to be burned, to the other. He only shrugged, face a mask, void of anything. 


	2. Chapter 2

Haven: Gundam Wing  
  
By: Derrian Star  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"That's the third one this month!" A fierce whisper made its way across the inches to his ear. Their hiding spot, a shaded corner of an alleyway, kept them close enough to action but not 'too' close. "What are they all, monsters?!" The two figures crouched and peered around the brick building's crumbling corner. Carefully watching for any one who might catch sight of them.  
  
"Calm down, Duo."  
  
"Calm down. Calm down! I'm sick and tired of hearing the cries of the burning in my sleep, Trowa!!" The young man yanked at his waist length brown braid. This was just too much, to watch human's happily kill other humans. Monsters! All of them! How could he even live here knowing that some day these people he called neighbors might turn on him too.  
  
The other put a restraining hand on Duo's arm, not allowing him to reached the standing position he sought. "Don't be foolish, they're out for blood man. You want to join that mage?" Green eyes darted from the long-haired young man then to the captured blond. He couldn't help keep his attention fixed on the scene before them. He too wanted to save the boy, but they were sorely outnumbered. Right now all he could do was keep Duo from doing anything stupid, Duo was known for doing stupid things.  
  
Huffing, he wasn't afraid of death "If he did control the powers that they claim, don't you think he would have used them to get free by now?!" Trowa stopped, a blank look on his pale face. The thought only now crossing his mind. Eyes clouded over, he removed his hand.  
  
Duo stood up, one hand resting lightly on the brick building they hid behind. He was ready to put an end to these meaningless acts, once and for all. Who cared if a person possessed this magic that most feared; they were few and far between. It wasn't every day you heard about a black mage rampaging through the countryside. And looking at the blond fellow who was struggling against the bonds that now bound him to the burning stake, it was a very doubted fact that he was walking in the line of darkness. His high-pitched pleads cut through the rumble of the crowd, and shot straight to Duo's heart. He was determined, but was only one man against the entire crowd. "I don't think I can do it alone though." He held a hand down to his still kneeling friend.  
  
Trowa shook his head, rustling the silken brown hair that laid lazily over a single eye. "Your gonna get us 'both' killed." He took that hand in a strong encouraging grip.  
  
Duo's face split into a full out grin. "That's my job, you know.  
  
***  
  
"I'm innocent!" The blond still protested, struggling feebly with the bindings on his wrists. Blood slowly saturated the rope as it drug into soft flesh. They held tight. Several of the villagers lowered their flaming torches to the area around the heretic's booted feet, the fire danced perfectly to the pile of logs he stood on. Black smoke lifted off the flames as it ate hungrily at the burning oil. Tears quickly sprung forth as it assaulted his lost, child like eyes. Attempts to escape heightened, fueled by fear of death. A strangled cry escaped the boy.  
  
They say burning is the worst way to die. Standing right along side of drowning. Sanity is risked when your mind knows what is going on, and knows it cannot win. Sometimes it gives up the battle and you take that last breath. But with the mesmerizing blaze of heated reds, there is the pain. An unimaginable void filled with nothing but pure agony. Feeling your own skin peel and blister off the muscle. You want to take that finishing breath and end it all, but instead choke on the smell of your own death. Your body can't give up, instead it is forced to remain functioning though a good portion of the end. Unless of course you're lucky, incineration is almost instant.  
  
Flames grew with intent, feeding on the wood in the large pile, eating away at the stake. Enveloping its prey with savage speed. Preoccupying so that he never noticed his would-be rescuer's entrance.  
  
The guards obviously did. "Get down from there, in the name of the king!" Hooves stamped into a quick gallop. Rushing over to the source of the disturbance, horses reared up as they were pulled to a halt. The villagers turned from their prey to look at the newcomer who was walking skillfully across the wire that was used to hang laundry to dry. He was easily twenty feet in the air, but no fear shone radiated off of him.  
  
"I think the King would enjoy the show, no?" he easily flipped, landing with one hand down, feet high above him, still perfectly balanced. He walked on his hands, performing various tricks. Soon the crowd was cheering him on, and gasping when he seemingly was losing his precious balance. This was quickly righted with a back flip, taking to his bare feet once again. Then a cartwheel followed.  
  
By now the knights were directly below the stunt man, swords drawn as they stood up in their stirrups. Ready to cut the stage right out from under the brown haired boy. The performer was ready for them and this attack. When they swiped at the cord he squatted down then jumped. The laundry line bounced with him, avoiding the sharp points.  
  
The dark haired captain swore. "It'll be the Hazarr mine pits for you!" another miss. The tight ropewalker laughed, flipping backwards again and onto the next building's edge. The crowd gathering below erupted into applause. Trowa took a bow, commenting. "Dinner's done." Then leapt off the edge, out of sight.  
  
Silence was only broken by the crackling of fire. After a moment the hint behind the words sunk in. All eyes whirled back to the stake, their burning. None had noticed it before, but the screams had stopped.  
  
***  
  
"Be gentle." Duo held awaiting arms out, holding as gently as possible the unconscious blond mage, wrapped in Duo's own black cloak. His accomplice stood on the other side of the sewer gate. Working together they passed the bundle through the thick bars and to Trowa.  
  
"You didn't get yourself burned did ya?"  
  
"Nah!" the long braid wagged back and forth as the other shook his head. "I was too quick." The boy had to act fast when he did his part of the plan. While the other kept the crowd distracted. He jumped into the flaming pile, cut the ropes holding the so-called sorcerer, and leapt back out of the death trap with his prize. Only a few brown hairs were singed.  
  
They both knew the captain and his companion would soon have reinforcements looking for them. If they thought it was important enough to have this boy burned. But most likely it would be too much of an effort, so they didn't worry too much.  
  
Ankle deep water sloshed as they made their way though the dark tunnels, small rays of sunlight streamed through the street grates. The two didn't need light; all steps were taken out of memory. Home was the destination, below ground, amongst the sewers. Luckily they weren't too far off from the entrance. Taking a left, into a small dugout of the wall, Duo lifted aside a thick piece of leather, revealing a level even below the sewers. Trowa took the jump lithfully, the boy he carried seemed to weigh next to nothing.  
  
A faint glow from the candles that were left burning barely lit the roomy section, it was dry and accommodated with everything the two could ever need. A thump on the stone behind him signaled his friend's entrance. The long haired young man went around him commenting "Put him on my bed." Dark covers were thrown off on to the clean floor. The blond took their place, whimpering softly, eyes clamped shut. "Don't I wish we were back home now and a real healer could do this."  
  
Trowa chuckled. "This 'was' your idea." He built up the hearth's fire, warming the chilled room. Also providing more light to chase away the remaining shadows. Turning around again he found Duo, hands half raised, as he was about to do something. But the look on his tan face showed that he had no clue what that 'something' was. He had never treated wounds so extreme before. Looking back to the other for guidance he shrugged slightly. And was rewarded with a set of easy instructions and orders, while Trowa grabbed some other things. He 'did' have experience with doctoring injuries.  
  
The cloak was unwrapped; it was a bit more singed then the rescuer. Edges were missing and or charred. Several holes had been created also. Never less it was would have to be repaired if Duo wanted to use it again. Until then it was going to occupy the far corner. The familiar scent of smoke and burnt flesh dispersed throughout the enclosure. Neither were pleasant and unfortunately couldn't be vented terribly well where they were. The braided boy seemed to turn a few shades whiter, complaining that he was going to be sick. Towels were thrown and hit him in the chest.  
  
"Go soak those in clean water would you, and grab me that bottle." Trowa pointed to a shelf on the far wall, but never lifted his eyes off his patient. The boots the kid had been wearing saved his feet from major burns but from ankles up the red skin was already rising into nasty looking blisters. Some parts of the pale skin were blackened. When Duo returned, the blue vile he carried was unstopped and a good deal of its contents were poured on to the rags.  
  
A new smell filled the room, chilling as it went. "Winters Breath! Trowa where did you get that?!" a rare aroma, but unmistakable.  
  
Laying the medicine coated material over the burnt legs and wrapping them around gingerly the other replied. "I have it for emergencies. As this is." He seemed a bit too calm for Duo to comprehend.  
  
"But that stuff is dangerous!"  
  
The herb called Winters Breath grew only in the highest parts of the Reganis Mountains, and since very few traveled through them the medicine was very rare and very expensive. People paid for it, the healing properties were almost magical. It could cool burning skin, fevered brows, and even bring down the most inflamed wounds. Being very true to its name, perhaps too true. The temperature of the body dropped which was good to a certain point, but when too much, people die. Much like freezing to death, without the winter. Though this could be corrected when caught, fires, blankets, hot food. It was a risk many took, fevers too often led to graves. "We don't have anything else to treat this with. We both never accumulate enough injuries to keep a ready supply of medicine here. You did want to save him right?"  
  
Hands were thrown up in defeat. Trowa had a point. The worse experience they had was him breaking his arm after a roof top night. Cloth and splints they had plenty of. He took the water skin he was offered after Trowa put a few drops of the herb into it.  
  
"See if you can get him to drink some, it'll chase away any fever that might come about."  
  
Duo did just that, going to the kid's blond head and lifting it up slightly. The skin of herbal water was brought to pale lips, only to be pushed aside by their owner. Words, spoken in a hard, well structured language came from those same lips. "Try to drink this kid." He had spoken common before so he must surely understand it.  
  
"I swear.I-I didn't mean to." This time Duo could understand. Though it wasn't the answer he had expected. It did help to answer a question that was stuck in the back of his braided mind though. Something 'had' occurred. But what? The young one winced as his doctor bandaged up cut and burnt hands.  
  
"You're with friends now."  
  
Blue eyes opened and searched around his surrounding, fear was evident. But no violence was here, unlike before in the streets. He accepted the water offered, shivering slightly as it went down, and drifting off not long after he swallowed.  
  
Digging through his belonging, Duo found a thick tunic and several extra winter blankets he had no use for in this heat wave. "I find nothing 'evil' about this boy." He help the other finish the wrapping and get the unconscious boy out of his tattered clothes and into warm, only slightly used ones.  
  
"I'm sure there is nothing Duo. The people are just suffering, and it makes them feel better to watch someone else suffer 'sides from themselves for a change." The dirt and blood was gently washed away from cuts on the child like face. But sleeping and looking a bit less scared, the kid was probably about the same age as they were. Fear and those big blue eyes just made the appearance of youth.  
  
"It's a sad thing." 


	3. Chapter 3

Haven: Gundam Wing  
  
By: Derrian Star  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Cold.it was so cold. Neither legs nor hands could be felt. Nothing moved on command. He coughed, swearing he could see his breath as it exited his small body. Blue eyes were open and gazing around the dimly lit room. A small fire burn dangerously low off to his right. It threatened to go out at any second. Soft covers seemed to pin him down on the bed he laid in. This place was unfamiliar, smelling of dampness and herbs. How had he gotten here? Where was here? He couldn't have made his way to this strange home by himself. The fact was he was suppose to be dead, a pile of ashes in the middle of the square. If the townspeople would allow the remains of a heretic to stay in their fair city. Or maybe nobody had the courage to move them, fearing a curse on themselves or their family.  
  
Then again they could just have come up with a more interesting way to finish him off. Either way the blond didn't care to stay and find out. The area was empty beside from himself, he knew this, he could 'feel' this. A new feeling that was the caused of this entire mess.  
  
It took a great effort to push aside the heavy blankets. Bandaged hands refused to grasp, who had done this? A shiver wracked his lean body. The air in the room couldn't even compare to the warmth the bedding had provided. White wrapping also covered his freezing legs from the just above the knees down. They were so numb and extremely painful to move. But he bit his lower lip and slowly proceed to climb out of the low bed, keeping hands on the mattress to steady his shaking limbs. Only then was a held breath released.  
  
Then there were voices echoing throughout the room, he was alone no more. The blond head swung around in the direction of the sounds. It was like they were above him, two sets of soft footsteps echoed in the dark room.  
  
Where could he go? As far as his eyes could see there was no door, except for the one leading to a small side room. No windows. Taking a step to get a better look proved too difficult. The pain traveled from tender feet, throughout his entire shaking body. It was too much to bear; he was just barely able to contain a cry. Sagging down to the floor when feet and hands gave out, his vision began to blur. Some mage he was couldn't even get himself out of a simple room. He sighed and blinked twice, trying to clear his vision. It failed to work as he laid his head back against the bed he had been lying in before.  
  
As he watched something attached to the ceiling moved aside. 'Ha, that's where the door was!' A dark figure came through that opening, landing with knees bent, almost completely soundlessly, stating. "That mission took far too long." It was a young male, speaking softly up back into the hole in the roof. He caught several packages as they were sent down, and set them nicely in a pile. Only after that did he notice something was amiss. Violet eyes passed over the empty bed, they widen then saw where the contents had gone to. "Shit! Trowa!" two large steps brought him to the injured one's side. Large, scared doe eyes followed his every movement.  
  
A second figure came down; the draping was hastily replaced, closing the only means of escape.  
  
Gentle hand, unlike the rough ones he had been expecting lifted the blond back on to the bed. Fresh logs built the fire, lighting the room and revealing the owner of the voice. A young man with sun tanned skin and a head of brown, braided hair, hanging just past his hips. Only a sense of worry radiated from this man, no violence, no hate. He couldn't have been one of the burners.  
  
"He's freezing man." The other's voice was deeper, no emotions coloured it. A hand touched his forehead, then his shivering arm. "What were you trying to do kid?" The blond only shook his head, teeth chattering too much to voice anything. The blankets were replaced and more were added to the top. The fire was made as large as the hearth could hold. Both of the holdings normal occupants pushed the bed as close as possible to the flames.  
  
"I told you it was a bad idea to give him Winter's Breath." Duo grumbled only half under his breath, starting some water to boil. "What if something happens and we don't come home in time?"  
  
"I'm sorry." Broken words from the mage had the others attention caught instantly. "I was afraid." two sets of eyes turned to him, one dark green and one surprisingly violet.  
  
Duo yanked on his braid. "Don't worry bout us, we're just here to help." "And Duo is being modest. He was the one who got you freed of that stake fire."  
  
He didn't have much memory of that event, besides a world of agonizing pain. That he didn't care to remember, but yes, he did remember a rescuer. Though why had they helped him? They knew nothing about him, there was no need for them to risk their own to save a so called evil mage. Or.maybe they did know..  
  
"Stop looking scared!! We're friends."  
  
It sounded true enough, but still.there was something else. A secret. "Thank you.." Everyone had secrets after all. His body relaxed as the warmth slowly seeped back into it. Eye lids drooped ever so slightly, his acts for escape had been a bit much for his weakened body. Exhaustion was evident but not wanted. He force consciousness back into a fuzzed brain and moved the pile of sheets back enough so he could see the two others in the room. He quirked a pale brow, they were both sweating, and it wasn't from any kind of exertion. The room was extremely hot, while his small form remained only moderately warm. They sacrificed their own comfort for his wellbeing. Why was he so cold? Again he was in the dark. After the packages were safely stored the one called Trowa checked his wrappings that covered a good portion of his body. Hands extremely gentle for one who denied himself a simple smile. "Did you do this?" the one green eye that could be seen behind the brush of brown hair gazed at him after a second. He nodded.  
  
"It's not the best but it'll have to do. The burns are healing well enough at least, your body is strong."  
  
He pale boy humphed, "Not strong enough." the words flowed into the coverings that incased him. "How long have I been here?" His family must be worried about him. At least he hoped so, this wasn't exactly an easy thing he had been sent to do.  
  
"A week."  
  
That was way too long. "Oh man." He closed his eyes against the bright firelight, turning his head so his entire face was warmed by it. The lure of heat became drowsiness.  
  
"Can you really use magic?!" the question wasn't unexpected at least, said in casual manner that barely hid the curiosity and excitement behind it.  
  
"Duo!!"  
  
"What? I wanna know!"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
Twin exclamations "What?!"  
  
Forcing sleepy eyes open once again, sad blue pools. He tried to explain that which he didn't even understand. And to people he didn't even know. Only the 'feeling' that they were true at heart allowed him to continue. "I did do something.something to that young man, but I didn't mean to hurt him." The shaky voice cracked an octave. The image of the large man barreling down on him, the feeling of over whelming fear. A new, unfamiliar, feeling of over masked that fear. Is attacker clutched his black head screaming. screaming.  
  
A hand on his shoulder broke the nightmare. "Don't strain yourself."  
  
Nodding "The two tried to rob me, they had daggers. I didn't know what to do, but I 'did' do something. No one listened to me though. Maybe it was magic.I don't know, it has never happened before.  
  
Would they fear him, as the people of Arislan did? Humans often kill that which they do not understand. His rescuers looked at each other, Duo reached up and scratched his head. Still there was no violence coming off of them.  
  
"You know," The braided boy started, coming forward a step. "Personally I don't care if you are a mage or not. We didn't rescue you just to heal you and then throw you back to the wolves. " The other nodded his agreement. In the bed there was a sigh of relief.  
  
"Thank you. It's nice that not all Arislanians aren't blood thirsty monsters."  
  
"But." A pause. "We do need to know one thing if your going to be staying here for a bit..." A catch, of course, maybe he had been wrong. "We'd like to know the name of the one using Duo's bed."  
  
"Yeah cause I'm sick of calling you kid!"  
  
Surprise, awe. Words jumbled together. "Quarte.of Volderon." 


	4. Chapter 4

Haven: Gundam Wing  
  
By: Derrian Star  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Volderon, a rock, literally. Built out of the side of a mountain. The great stonewalls have never, in all its years of existence, been breached by a siege. Sieges were also rare because of key points. First with the vast deserts spread for hundreds of miles all around the cornered kingdom it was a trial just to get to the prize. Secondly who wanted to rule over such a desolate wasteland, there was nothing but sand as far as the eye could see. Very few. The current ruler Baron Gresto was an elderly man, but a very loved ruler by his people. The kingdom prospered under his hand.  
  
This information Duo had learned from Trowa. He hadn't even heard of the place until Quatre had mentioned it. Now he looked down at an unrolled map, peering at the spot marked for the rock kingdom. "You live here?" the blond nodded from his sitting spot on the bed, wrapped in warm sheets. "Let me rephrase that.You 'can' live here?!"  
  
Soft laughter. "Of course."  
  
Cocking his brown head to the side Duo raised at eyebrow, looking from map to desert boy in front of him. Living in a pile of sand. Okay!  
  
"You feel up to a trip to the market place Quatre?" Trowa figured his partner would probably never understand the concept so he might as well switch the conversation and save the boy the trouble. Besides he had been healing quite rapidly with the help of smaller doses of the cooler herb. The pale boy itched his wrapping frequently, the old skin wanted to come off and make way for the new layer.  
  
"Will it be safe?" Worry about the past events came with the notion of going to the surface world. Even with the fear, it was a welcome thought. The blond had been bedridden for a couple of weeks now. Never seeing the light of day. He missed it greatly, therefore nodded with enthusiasm, a large grin appearing on his pale face.  
  
"Good, Duo has some errands of his own today so you and I shall get some much needed fresh fruit. I know nice seller and bet you'll like him. Plus there is no worries with this guy, known him for a while now." Trowa tossed a clean set of cast offs to the other. They were too small for either of them but still kept around for just a situation like this. They still seemed to drown the smaller stature Quatre held. But the bagginess and hooded tunic would allow a sense of protection if he decided to his bright head from wandering eyes.  
  
They also had a worn pair of boots to cover the bandaged feet. Neither residents used them ever, and since Quatre's own had been burned beyond repair. Plus he needed something to cover his injuries, so they would do nicely.  
  
Grabbing two small daggers Duo handed one to Trowa, who gratefully accepted, the other went to the blond. "You know how to use one of these right kid?" the sheathed dagger was passed on. Quatre nodded.  
  
"Enough not to stab myself with it at least."  
  
The braided young man cocked an eyebrow wondering if maybe he shouldn't have given out the weapon. "Aye, well I'll be back before sun down. Wish me luck!"  
  
"Luck?" the blond looked between the two, fumbling to strap the sheath in its place on his belt with his bandaged hands. Neither answered it though. Duo grabbed a small bag and left the room with wicked grin.  
  
"Ummm..?"  
  
Chuckling, Trowa took the knife, securing it for the other. "Don't mind him, he just takes his job a bit too seriously." The boy sat and allowed the boots to be placed on over his white wrapped feet. They were almost a perfect fit with the extra breath added on by the bandages. "Okay, lets go. The walk isn't too long but tell me if you get tired." This was agreed upon. Truly the toughest part was escaping out the ceiling door.  
  
****  
  
True to Trowa's word only a short trip through the sewers brought them to storm drain near the river. The brown haired boy hauled his companion up the steep embankment. The sun shone brightly in the mid day air, causing both to squint against it as they walked through the cart laden streets. Shopkeepers waved and shouted. Animals wandered freely, mostly on their own doing though. Causing their owners to run around in a frantic. People pushed against one another. It was another rainless day in this heat wave. Things were beginning to suffer; it had been almost a month now with nothing but intense heat. Plants were withering and the crops were quickly dying off.  
  
Their pace was slow thanks to the brunette; he didn't want to overstress the other on his first day with land legs again. Trowa pushed a path for Quatre amongst the flowing bodies. It took them into the great market place and over to one building in particular.  
  
"Sauney?" Trowa pushed open the double doors and peered inside, squinting until his eyes adjusted to the dimness.  
  
"Ah, Trowa my boy!" An overweight man lumbered towards them, arms held out in an inviting manner. "Come in! Come in! Duo is with you too, no?" The first was certainly not alone, a figure kept close behind him. But when the hood was pushed back it revealed a splash of yellow.  
  
"Not this time Sauney, I've got a newbie." Stepping to the side so the small boy's entirety was visible.  
  
"I see. Taking him on the rounds then?"  
  
"Not yet, but soon I think."  
  
"Aye, that blond hair of his certainly fits the cause."  
  
Quatre watched the conversation. It was easy to tell they were discussing him but what was this connection with his hair? The start of a smile played at the corner of Trowa's thin lips. Was it a joke? Or maybe a plan for the future? Confusing. A hand was absent-mindedly run though the becoming famous hair. At least this shop owner seemed as trusting as the other had said before.  
  
Speaking of which, the blond looked at building interior. A fruit run had been mentioned and sure enough this was just the place to get such things. Either side of room had the walls lined with shelves full of fruit. Most he had never ever seen before, so instead of worrying about the conversation he wandered over to some brightly colour delicacies for studying.  
  
"I need the usual, and maybe a few extras this time my friend." Trowa set down a single gold coin face up on the counter he stood next to. A diagonal knife mark split the surface cutting the image of the king in two.  
  
Sauney bowed his graying head. "I've a fresh shipment all the way from Cordove in the back, and it is only the best for you of course."  
  
"Of course." The coin was taken by its new owner, as Trowa looked across the store to his companion. "Quatre." The blond looked over his shoulder. "I'll be right back so look around a bit will ya?"  
  
The smaller boy gave a quick look around the room; beside from them it was entirely empty. He wasn't really comfortable about being left alone even for a little bit in this city, but Trowa just smiled reassuringly and went with the shopkeeper to the back room. The hood was immediately replaced on his platinum locks; one could never be too safe. He went back to starring at all the foreign fruits that lined the shelves with both splashes of colour and aroma. Having grown up in the desert this was a very rare sight surrounding him now. Very little was actually grown at home, only few plants could tolerate the intense heat of the day, and even fewer could survive through the freezing the was night fall. It pretty much made any kind of fruit besides from cactus a delicacy. One that was way too expensive to indulge in, even for royalty.  
  
Picking up a strange shaped green item he turned it over and over in his small, bandaged hands. The small sign in front of the fruits siblings cause a soft chuckle. 'Star fruit' made sense.  
  
In the middle of the shelf-lined walls was a window that looked out, left wide open in an attempt to cool the heated building. His newfound friends explained that this heat wave had gone four weeks now without being broken. The people were hurting for some rain to cool their parched souls. But with Winter's Breath still running though his veins, Quartre was quite comfortable.  
  
The fruit was set down and another was palmed, a 'pear'. There was so much to look at, so many kinds he had never laid eyes on before. The thought of possibly tasting any one of them made his mouth water.  
  
Several minutes of happy browsing were spent before the front door rang open. Signaling a would-be customer. Though it was soft and therefore un- noticed by the room's sole occupant. His mind being of somewhere in a fruity looking cloud. Two figures walked up to the front bar, apparently looking for the owner of the shop. One wore metal, it made minimal noise on well oiled hinges. A broad sword was attached to his back.  
  
Quatre went reaching for another, large, round fruit. He never thought that such huge things could grow on plants. But his idea of plants had a limited range of growth. While lifting the heavier bulk up, another set of tanned hands did the same to the item beside his. He hoped the startled side step his body took didn't appear to out of nature. Not wanting to draw unwanted attention.  
  
It didn't all work too well. "Are you new around here kid?" A gruff voice seemed to demand from behind him. Of course they had to ask the horrified question right now. A quick nod of his head, acted in a dual manner. Answering the question without the need for words and casting the thick hood farther over his blue eyes. No one he had met yet in this kingdom was so palely coloured. Only Duo's bright violet eyes contrasted the darker colours here.  
  
The melon in his hands was held in front of his lithe body acting as a shield if need be. It might even make a good weapon, being it weighed a decent amount. Gazing carefully at the other mans eyes that he hadn't noticed enter. Of course they were brown, like most others. But the flicker of prestige and higher power made the contact very brief. The blond knew this was 'not' somebody he should be dealing with right now.  
  
The gruff voice spoke again, it defiantly didn't belong to the one next to him. A man dress like that wouldn't be 'gruff' instead it should be smooth and commanding. " Since you're a obvious foreigner, I won't take this act as defile to the throne.yet."  
  
Gulping, Quatre took another risked look at the richly dressed, taller man. White and gold trim made up his entire outfit; a billowing cloak was clasped to broad shoulders with a rearing dragon made out of pure gold. Did he say the 'throne'? There was no crown, but the air spoke that it was all too true. Phrases that would have been very offensive were carefully breathed in his native tongue.  
  
"It's quite alright Heero, you've obviously frightened the lad. He'll learn soon enough how to react around here." Those brown eyes never lifted from Quatre. He shifted nervously. Something wasn't right here. It was that feeling again.evil?  
  
"As you wish your Grace."  
  
The captain of the guard, how could one forgot the man who sealed his fate to the fire. Well tanned from practicing long hours outdoors, almost unruly hair, just barely out of dark blue eyes. A piercing gaze that was like no other in this brown eyed city.  
  
"Forgive me." The blond bowed his head, not wanting to be recognized by the armored man. His accent proved to thicken in his predicament. "I've only just arrive from a long journey and I believed the weariness is catching up to me." Smooth words of reasoning came easily as they were taught to.  
  
A small noise of understanding was made by the regal man as he set down the large round fruit. That wasn't what he came here for after all. "And where was this journey from?"  
  
To tell the truth? "Volderon, my Lord." Most royalty were taught at a young age to distinguish between fact and fiction when spoken to. It was a trait that kept things running smoothly in court.  
  
Both the captain and the other seemed a tad shocked at that. "So far?"  
  
"Aye."  
  
"What importance does such a taxing voyage claim to one so young?"  
  
"Much." That was where the line was drawn.  
  
Closure was at an understanding, even though those glaring eyes of Heero's spoke again of defiance. You 'never' left a royal question unanswered. But technically Quatre 'had' given an answer, just a vague one. The other's lips open to ask another when Sauney appear from the backroom. A very fake smile plastered on his aging face.  
  
"My Lord Prince, to what do I have this, as always, pleasant visit?" There was no open armed greeting as the shop owner had show to him and Trowa. Speaking of his companion, hooded blue eyes went back to the open doorway. But there was no indication that his would-be doctor was coming out also. Doubt flashed red in the blonde's minds eye. He wouldn't have just left him here, would he? An unconscious step away from the Prince was made, the heavy fruit in his hands long forgotten.  
  
"My good man, it is that time of year again."  
  
"Taxes of course."  
  
A nod. A crop-killing heat wave wouldn't stop the money from going to the castle. Why help peasants in their time of need after all? Bright blue eyes closed part way in a hating manner. This was not a loved prince.  
  
Sauney retrieved a brown money sack and tossing it carelessly on the counter before him. It was plump with coins. "Your city is dying."  
  
The dark haired prince laughed, motioning for his captain to collect that which they came for. "I haven't the foggiest clue of that which you speak. All I see is green grass and brightly coloured banners." Smirking with a sweep of his white cloak, and a dazzling smile to the foreigner, they left, task complete.  
  
"I've half a head to say something that would outright have me rotting in jail about now." The shop owner seethed between clenched teeth.  
  
"Maybe it is time to take action my old friend." Trowa stepped out of the back, much to Quatre's silent thanking to the gods.  
  
Looking up to the taller youth. "So much still needs to be done."  
  
"Time is running thin. People aren't going to last much longer Sauney." The green-eyed Arislanian set about gathering the ripest of fruits from the shelves. Also taking the one out of the smaller boy's slightly numb hands. Maybe the herb had finally robbed them of all feeling.  
  
"Hard times are ahead, that's for sure." He waved his hand when Trowa set down money for the delicacies. "You know I never make you pay. And take an extra lime for Duo. I know how much he likes them."  
  
"Thank you." Their goods were piled into a large woven basket and swung to the acrobat's side. The two exchanged a friendly yet grim handshake. Quatre just blinked, far more confused then he would ever let on. Secretiveness was thick in the air, and doom lingered over all heads of the kingdom. Emotions of negative origin all seemed to hit the pale boy at once. He bit his lip hard enough to draw blood.  
  
"Quatre?" He looked to Trowa's concerned features, and only managed to nod slightly. Not trusting himself to speak. Maybe he was just exhausted from his first day out.  
  
"I'll see you Trowa, and you too young sir, soon I hope." Quatre forced a small smile for the older man's sake.  
  
"Farewell." It was time to head back to their underground dwelling. 


	5. Chapter 5

Haven: Gundam Wing  
  
By: Derrian Star  
  
Chapter 5  
  
It was small, simple; no one would ever take a second glance at it. Yet as it sat there in the middle of the wooden table Duo and Trowa stared at it. Almost as if they took that second to look away, they would be bitten. It was small and a deep red/purple in colour. Like a grape but flatter. "That's it huh?" The braided one asked in a hushed voice. The other nodded, seeking a quick glance to the sleeping form buried under several covers near the hearth. Looking for any sign of wakefulness, there was none.  
  
"He said it would take exactly one day. That's enough time to get far away afterwards."  
  
One deep breath in, held, then out. Then a small black sack was set next to the deadly fruit. "This is immediate." The smaller of the two stated matter- o-fact. "A little in the wine and anything we need to know is ours."  
  
"When?" That was the question of the day. But neither one wanted to answer. As much of this they planned and accomplished to this point mattered little to the conclusion. The rule of Arislan would forever be changed. "What about Quatre?"  
  
Now Duo looked to the heap on his bed. "We send him to the Oak, he doesn't need to be around here when this hits." Trowa had to agree, who knew what would happen. But the outcome might just be the entire Arislanic Knights out for blood, theirs. The kid had already seen the city at its worst; there was no need for any more.  
  
"I would like to know what I am involved in before I am sent away." Covers were pushed back slightly to reveal a not so sleeping companion, in fact he looked very much aware. The warm material was wrapped around his shoulders as he sat up and looked at the shocked two. "Besides, I have much to do before I am going anywhere." The air around the blond changed ever so slightly, more confident and willful he would get his way. It fit a bit better then the shy, scared Quatre.  
  
"You were supposed to be sleeping." Trowa said softly.  
  
"Well I woke up. What ever you're discussing has you both on edge, so I can't help but be woken."  
  
Duo scooted back his stool and went to the others side, "Its for you own good kid, what could be more important then you life?"  
  
"My home!" the said was snapped out of pure anger and despair. Water misted those large eyes but where not allowed to be shed.  
  
The violet-eyed youth scratched the back of his head, a bit taken back. "Care to elaborate a bit for us?" They had kept many details of the two sides a secret from one another. Only that which was freely given was known.  
  
"I can't." Quatre broke his gaze, looking instead to his bandages.  
  
"Then your going . . .no questions asked." Duo's braid swung around with his body as he turned to go back to the table. Signaling the end of the conversation.  
  
"You can't force me to!!" Quatre half rose out of the bed, teeth chattering slightly.  
  
Again the braid whirled, smacking against the other's tan skin. Eyes flashing dangerously. "Yes we can!" The look that was given was one the desert born never cared to see again, it cut straight through to his heart. One hand went to the center of his chest, trying to block out the anger he felt. Duo wasn't like this . . .He smiled, always. Bounced a bit when he took stride. This nature was there, buried, but never right.  
  
Shoulders sagged as his posture went from proud to defeated. He wouldn't be forced to leave. There was still far too much that had to be done. He had every right to stay. But to do so, he had to give up much. Getting up, sheets and all, Quatre went to the table, removing a long chain over his head. Another item to accompany the two already at the center of the wood. Trowa eyes went wide and he swore recognizing the importance of the token. Duo's brows rose in a bit of confusion and quickly joined them to have a look at the large golden ring that had once been around the blonde's neck Trowa looked at Quatre's shamed eyes. It was his secret after all.  
  
Far too large to fit even the largest of the pale fingers, its golden surface dulled by age, but never-the-less brilliant. The flat face reflected back the view of the world around it with a hue of onyx. Silver outlined a plateau of rock, a large sapphire represented Cerkadia the old moon, and a diamond just a fraction of that size was Aura the new moon. The gems alone must have been worth a fortune.  
  
"I'm not quite sure I understand?"  
  
Of course he didn't, Duo had never even heard of Volderon until they had first met Quatre. What a sight it must be. watching the moons rise over the towering mountains, racing to the other side. The lean acrobat could almost see it, "It's a royal crest Duo . . . "  
  
"Okay, okay, if it's royal then why does Quat have . . .it . . .Oh ! . . " Long lashes pulled back in disbelief. "Shit . . . "  
  
Long blond bangs were finding their use as a place to hide from the twin stares. He could feel it all, their shock, their confusion, and their suspicion. "My full name is Quatre Raberba Winner, heir to the Volderon throne after my father King Gresto. I came here to gain the aid of Arislan, my kingdom is under siege. We . . .we can't win." his voice cracked. Small hands clenched at his side.  
  
Trowa left his seat and gently held the shaking shoulders. "The travel alone must have taken weeks, then your injury, how do you know the Rock city still stands?"  
  
"It didn't . . .No, I have only been gone three and a half weeks, as strong as the attackers are they can't break through a mountain. Everyone alive probably took safety in the caverns, the supplies will last for another month at least. For the time being they all should be safe. But after the food and water runs out, there will be no choice but to fight. My father in the front lines." The young prince choked back a sob. His family, his friends, his whole life.  
  
"And they sent you for help, knowing that even if they don't make it there would still be one."  
  
"A king to rule over a graveyard. That is why I must stay Duo! I have to bring back help, going away is not an option for me."  
  
Duo bowed his head in understanding. "This changes a lot Trowa." The green eyed young man lead a rapidly exhausting Quatre back to his bed, soothing the tears best he could.  
  
"Maybe, but it might help also. He would never expect such a direct attack, not at a royal banquet."  
  
Wiping at his ocean blue eyes with the edge of a blanket Quatre sniffled. "I will help however I can."  
  
"You don't have a clue on what we're planning yet." Duo countered with a smirk.  
  
"It doesn't matter, I can tell that it is the right thing what ever it is. Two hearts are fully in it" Complete trust with a little help from his newfound gift, make it three.  
  
***  
  
Taking a deep breath to calm the ever-growing butterflies in his stomach. Quatre approached the armored guard that stood on either side of the first drawbridge to the inner castle. And the King. He still donned his thick cloak, still untrusting until the truth was revealed. 'I must look like a suspicious beggar' he thought seeing how the guards raised curious eyebrows to the sight that approached them. Swords were quickly unsheathed to cross in front of his path.  
  
"State your business!"  
  
Another deep breath. "I seek an audience with the king."  
  
"State the nature of your business with his Highness."  
  
"My business is my own. But it is of the utmost importance."  
  
The larger of the two stepped closer, trying to peer into the shadows cast by the hood and see whom he was talking to. "Everything is important these days little one, but we can't be letting just anyone in to see the King. It's dangerous. Some care to do him harm."  
  
With a bow of his head Quatre agreed, he knew of the dangers. He had faced them himself before. "You may accompany me to the throne room if you wish. I assure you he will see me once I present my case." Never turn your back. It was an old and very important rule in diplomats. People give to confidence. But show any signs of weakness and your story automatically loses its validity.  
  
One last malicious glare, "Fine." The swords were put away and the doors pulled open. "But we'll be watching you." He followed the one who lead the way, the other guard in turn followed behind him.  
  
On the outside the White Castle would easily render anyone awe stuck. Different levels spiraled their way to one top most tower. It was huge, far bigger then his own home, reaching to the clouds themselves. But on the inside was the grandeur of it all. The ceiling practically soared overhead. Tall pillars leading their way down the main hall. Brightly coloured banners unrolled on the walls. Priceless antiques on displayed. Just one of any of those could have paid for food for a month's time. Yet taxes were still collected from the suffering people.  
  
Huge twin doors lined in gold were opened for them to proceed. The throne room richly decorated and scented with fresh flowers, it was here where his business would be heard. The escorts took up position on either side of him, hands place lightly on weapons, waiting for any false move. Quatre gave them none, strolling with determination to the other end of the room where the ivory throne sat on a small temple incline.  
  
Two men were there, the elder of the two was sitting on the throne itself, eyes bowed to his lap. The other, Quatre recognized from the fruit shop was the crown prince, stood slightly leaning over the first, talking in rapid hushed tones. Before the desert born could even reach the center of the long room the prince glanced up and in his direction.  
  
"What is the meaning of this?! I strictly forbid anyone from disturbing my father today." The dark featured man stood tall, white clothes pressed down lightly. The anger simply rolled off his person.  
  
Stammering, the guards bowed deep, swords crossed in front of their bodies. "Sorry your Highness, he insisted on an audience . . . said the King would see him as soon as he spoke his task."  
  
A glance from the two armored figures sharply came in Quatre's direction. "Well then? What is it you must say boy?" Any forgiveness the prince had shown before was entirely banished now. But of course he would never remember a lowly commoner he had met one day not that far back.  
  
"My business is solely with the King." He ducked his head in a slight show of respect. After all it wasn't some snobbish prince he was here to talk to. This matter was far too important to be taken to by one who only cared for his own comfort.  
  
"Guards!!"  
  
The hood pushed back an inch as Quatre's head snapped back up, blue green eyes wide with unbelief. Gauntlets seized him on either side, dragging him back to the door and out of the palace.  
  
"I must speak with King Lidus!!" He was sorely outmatched but still he put up a struggle. Wincing as partially healed wounds were jarred.  
  
"I deem who will see my father, and it will surely not be a petty boy who doesn't know his place in this kingdom!" The darker man turned back around, ignoring the problem since it was being taken care of. He laid a hand on the older man's shoulder, speaking again softly. The gray head of the one seated on the throne, seemed to nod mechanically to the words he heard, but his eyes were watching Quatre, as he was forcefully led out.  
  
"Your majesty please!" small hands found their way to the chain that hung around his neck and pulled it free with a jerk. "Ih flehen asyl!"  
  
"Guards, release the boy." The King commanded softly, but with no less authority then his son before. He slowly rose from his ivory perch, taking his turn to ignore the demands of the one he left behind. Seeing many years had taken their toll of the ruler of Arislan. Peppered grey hair was trimmed short and his beard was neat. The royal robes he wore seem far too heavy for his slightly bent stature. But the strength was still there, one needed strength when he had to watch over his people. "Come forward lad and state your business with me." He slowly took the two steps down, bringing him to level with the cloaked figure.  
  
Free from the metal hands Quatre gave a proper bow before doing as told. The king was still decently taller then himself, making him feel smaller then he should since it was the Prince he just confronted and won to. Wrinkle hands were held out awaiting the golden ring that had gained the blond his audience. He studied it for a minute, making sure of its authenticity, before handing it back. "What is it you have to say?" Years of training kept the voice smooth and unreadable.  
  
"I've come to ask for the aid of the legendary Arislan knights Milord."  
  
"Ha!" The prince stepped down to be at his father's side. Deep brown eyes smoldering the smaller covered boy before him. "The knights don't just answer to anyone boy. Just who do you think you are, coming here and demanding their service?" A small half hidden smile graced the thin lips of the grey King.  
  
Tussled locks shown gold as the heavy hood was pushed off for the first time in public since his near burning. Colours so unlike anything born in the white city. "I am Quatre Raberba Winner. Prince to the Volderon throne, nephew to His majesty." Again the young man bowed to the king, his uncle. Eyes missing the frantic glance to his father and the step backwards the dark man took at his announcement, but his new abilities never missing the shock as it filled the entire room. Except for the elderly man who crushed him in an embrace.  
  
"Quatre my boy! It has been far too long!" 


	6. Chapter 6

Haven: Gundam Wing

By: Derrian Star

Chapter 6

Large pillowed clouds of steam rose around him in a curtain. Hazing the appearance on the clean rocky walls of the richest copper colour. The heat was starting to get to him. It was a nice change from the constant chills he had been dealing with for some time now. He was use to the heat, but at that point it seemed like a long lost friend.

Quatre carefully set his towel and a newly gained change of clothes on a large rock that had been carved to be useful as a bench. He hastily wipe the thin layer of sweat off his brow before once again turning to stare at the vast amount of bubbling water in the same room as him. The room was huge! Completely enclosed in the stones that made up its walls, floor, and ceiling. The tinted liquid sat in about ten different pools. The largest being just in front of him, easily taking up about half the room. The surface constantly rippling from the springs feeding in the hot water. It was simply breath taking. So much water in one place. Used simply for pleasure.

He took a slow walk around the perimeter. Trying to judge the depth that the massive pool held. But between the colour of the holding and the reddish waters he wasn't able to see the bottom no matter where he looked. How far down had the water worn away at the rock? The last time he remembered bathing in a chamber such as this, was his previous visit to the Arislan kingdom. He had only been eight then, and the water looked just as deep then.

Deciding that a smaller pool was more to his suiting he removed his provided robe and stepped gingerly into the hot water. It bordered on the line of scalding, but to his desert born skin that was perfect. A god given sigh escaped his lips as he sank into pure heated bliss. Once burnt skin only tingeing slightly to the intense change.

Quatre closed his eyes and leaned back against the slick rocks, relaxing for the first time in a long while. Not forgetting the point behind his travels, but gathering his thoughts to be prepared for the trials ahead. He would remain long enough to loosen tense muscles and relieve his skin of the thin layer of dirt that had acquired on it. Then he was to have dinner with his uncle and cousin. It would be a bit strange, now that he had gotten use to meals below grounds.

A lazy breath fluttered his pale bangs against his forehead, passing by without an idle thought. It was only when second guessing took over that the question; 'Breeze? In an underground bathhouse?' accented itself with a small flutter in the pit of his stomach. Aquamarine orbs opened to the sight of a thick brown cord dangling less then a foot in front of him. From that point of view, and the fact that he had been alone just a few moments before, the unknown took on a dangerous quality.

Hesitation to a member of the royal class too often ends up later draped in black. The need for immediate action led the blond Price to seize the brown object and pulled with all of his might.

There was a startle cry, lined in pain, then a splash as a body connected with the water in the center of the pool with a large splash. Quatre jumped on to the underwater ledge to gain a bit of height and waited for the figure to emerge.

It was a very familiar brown head that came up out of the water too, narrow eyes glaring violet daggers back at the Volderian, just barely clearing the rise of the water. The brown rope was still present, floating out behind the boy in the clear form of a long braid of brunette hair.

"Duo?!"

Behind him someone failed to hold in a simple bout of soft laughter, swirling around Quatre saw another recognizable face. "Trowa?"

The said took a dramatic bow, a suit of light armor clanking upon itself. The long sweep of brown hair falling over his right eye. Quatre again turned to his water logged acquaintance, frightened by the vengeance he saw there. "I'm sorry Duo, you surprised me!"

"I told him it was a bad idea." Trowa commented, kneeling down at the edge of the bath. He draped one metal clad arm over his bent knee.

Standing to his fullest the braided young man grabbed at his plastered bangs covering a good majority of his vision and parted them down the middle and to the sides. He too was in armor, the patterns etched into it was identical to the one his companion was wearing. If the pool had been a few feet deeper Duo would have sunk straight to the bottom.

"What are you guys doing here?!" Quatre questioned with a hint of worry. Breaking into an armed castle wasn't on his list of smartest things to do. Especially a castle that just happened to have the most prestige knights in the entire country.

It had been agreed upon that Quatre would take care of his badly needed errand first. Not only did it mean the very survival of his people and their land. But being the nephew of the King would surely mean that all knights that could be spare for the cause would be.

An unguarded castle isn't what the two renegades needed, but in the aftermath of their plan, it gave 'them' better odds.

"And where did you get that armor?" Quatre continued. He knew there had been no spare suits of armor lying around in the underground living quarters.

"Why my lord," Duo started, waving one hand around in diligence, flinging water off to his right. "We are nothing more then loyal guards protecting our King."

"I'm not a King, Duo."

The other waved that simple fact off again using his hand and also his eyes. Then he added with a smirk. "And it is amazing what you can find out back."

Shock "You stole them?!"

The young fake knight next to him shook his head, a slight crooked smile on his thin lips. "We simply told the arms master that we lost our equipment in a raid protecting our Prince in the middle of the night. These, he had leftover in the armory." Long fingers indicated to the shiny metal.

Large aquamarine eyes looked from one newly appointed guard to the other; there was determination in each face. Determination and passion. They felt for their land like he did for his. It felt good to know that someone would be by his side through it. "Thanks." He stated sincerely, looking deeply into the tinted water that surround his body.

ooooooo

Duo had been extremely disappointed when he found out that members of the arms did not dine with royalty. 'Food was always better on the higher tables' he commented with a sad frown. It was most likely true too. But it wasn't the food Quatre was paying attention to; instead he glanced again to the large doors that stood off to his right. The meal had already begun and still his Uncle had not come to sit with them. If tradition held the same as it did all those years ago the meal would not start until the King took the first drink.

"Come cousin; eat your food before it grows cold." Aquamarine eyes shift off the white doors to the opposite end of the table where the crown Prince of Arislan watched him intently. "Or do our foods here differ too greatly for your tongue."

It wasn't that, even though most of the items prepared he had never seen before, it was the vast amount before him when he knew outside the castle walls people were scraping the dead lands to feed their families. His stomach felt vile eating heartily when others could not. He decided to ignore the question posed on the meal and focus instead on the King. "Is my Uncle not joining us in meal tonight?"

Prince Illses tilted his head down slightly, catching the red wine with his lips as soon as it left his goblet. "I'm afraid my father is feeling a little ill tonight. The heat seems to have taken a toll on his health."

The blond nodded in acknowledgment, though feeling that Thaayin would have sent word directly to him if he wasn't going to attend. Or at least ask him to attend a visit after dinner. It had been just under 13 years since he had last visited the great white castle. He had just been a little boy then, bouncing on his Uncle's knee. There was so much to talk about, not to mention the goal of his venture.

It took a bit of effort but he politely worked his way through his meal. It was different yet enjoyable. He even got to try a few more exotic fruits, steering clear of the small green limes. Duo had let him try one when they brought home the fresh delicacies. He never thought his face would be straight again after the shock of unexpected sour. Duo had laughed at him for five minutes straight, while Trowa sadly shook his head at the display.

Farther down in the lower class tables a Fool was entertaining the children's tables. Dancing over the food set of the tables. Hopping from one to the other with out so much as disturbing a crystal glass filled with juice. The Fool was dressed entirely in white, clean and bright allowing the torch light to reflect off the shiny material.

Quatre chuckled as the said Fool somersaulted to one of the adult tables, over tipping it up on its edge in the process. The children found this extremely funny to watch and were clapping their hands, while the grown ups dodged flying food and yelled. The Fool ignored this and strutted right up the center of the remaining tables until he reached the platform where the royalty table at higher then the rest. Grabbing three fragile glasses off the table he proceeded to juggle them with one foot on the ground and the other at a ninety degree angle off of it. All the while humming happily to himself. The tight curls on his head bounced to the rhythm he created, swaying in a wild mass of mousey gray. He didn't appear old enough to earn that hair colour but it was there never the less, adding to the ghostly pale of his skin. The man was practically white; there was no pigment in any of his body parts.

"Fool!" The Price yelled after taking another long drink. "My father, the King, may put up with your childish antics, but when he is not here I will not have you disrupting my meal." He set his glass sharply down on the table to emphasize the point.

The hands tossing glass into the air instantly froze in place, holding only two of the expensive wine glasses. Every noble at the table gasped in synch, watching the remaining glass fall straight for certain doom on the stone floor. The Fool's bell donned foot swung around just in time to stall the item on top of his overly large shoe, saving it. The crowd sighed in relief. The desert Prince hid his own laughter behind a hand. Some how he knew the entertainer would not allow the glass to break.

Grey eyes swung in his direction and a smile that would rival even Duo's flashed happily at him. The Fool disregarded the Prince's fuming gaze and bounced on one foot over to the blonde's side, offering to him the tall glass on his foot with a jingle.

"Thank you." Quatre smiled and set the glass back on the table next to his own.

"A life you have saved. Thanking thee, I should be."

"Fool! Leave this room at once! I'm sure my cousin, Quatre, will agree that you are disturbing the entire table!"

Grey eyes took an extremely lazy turn to the head of the table where Illses was regarding him with a fierce glare. The Fool tipped his grey head parallel with his bony shoulders, and then blew away one long curl as it crossed his vision. After a passing moment he again ignored the crown Prince and looked back to Quatre.

"Flipped my stomach he has. Quatre your name is, as in the Rabbit. Then free you shall be. With you, kindly, bring me too. . . " Long fingers were sharply folded into a pleading manner, forgetting the remaining two glasses they once held, leaving them to shatter on the hard ground. The Fool paid no heed to the shards littering the floor when he went to kneel before the blond foreigner.

Quatre in turn blinked, rolling the broken sentences around in his mind, hoping to piece together some sense from mismatching words. Directly across from him his cousin's anger was giving him a splitting headache. There was no love for the one who entertained their meal. From the kids maybe, but not the crowned heir.

"Guards!!"

Two armored men who had been place on either side of the main doors quickly stepped forward to do their liege's bidding. They soon discovered that good fortune was their pride had stayed back at their original spot of watch. The Fool skillfully tumbled out of their reach ever time, rolling between them and causing them to stumbled over each other. The entire time his hands remained pointed in Quatre's direction, folded together, awaiting an answer.

In a bold act the desert Prince raised his red wine filled glass in the entertainer's direction then took a small drink. He didn't much care for the spirits within, but his heart told him an alliance with the strange fool would be helpful in the future, whether near or far.

A loud cackle filled the open hall before the pale man flung his lengthy arms around the nearest guard, catching him in a surprise embrace, tumbling them both to the polished floor.

"Honestly I don't understand how the King puts up with that Fool."

Quatre turned his smiling gaze from the group when the frail looking man was escorted right out the large decorated doors, to a pair of elegantly dressed ladies sitting just to his left, around the corner of the table. Their conversation was saddening. The people he shared a meal with thought so highly of their rank that they couldn't allow themselves to laugh when something was humorous. Sure the Fool painted half the banquet hall with food, but he made sure to keep the complimentary colours together.

Plus the juggling had proven to be 'far' better entertainment then the bards the prince had spoken so highly of. Their performance was before the meal began, and his ears were 'still' cringing at the after thoughts. How the flutist could not hear the pitch difference he posed against the accompanying players was a mystery? Quatre shivered again at the flashback. It had taken all his years of regal training to not get up and snatch the instrument away from the man and forbid him to ever play it again!

A faint giggle brought him back from the underside of his mind, a fresh brush of pink tinted his cheeks as he realized that during his walk through his more recent memories he had kept staring in a half dazed manner at the women seated next to him. They had obviously caught him in the act.

The blond had her lacy handkerchief lifted in a manner that obscured the view of her face. She leaned over to the brunette next to her, whispering in hushed tones, all the while laughing nonchalantly.

He snapped his blue eyes back to his own plate and the large portion of food that still adorned it. For some reason his appetite had taken a dip in the 'non-present' direction. An unfamiliar mess of foreign feelings filled the spot where taste was supposed to rule. They had developed some time during the music that had been played for the royal hall and slowly grew from there. Now they were so much that he couldn't disregard the emotions with a simple push.

It was unwelcome. He only experienced it once before, when he was accused of being a mage and had been sentenced to the stake.

With a deep breath he smiled and nodded to the two young ladies before turning his attention back to the Prince as he explained that the drought was less a problem then the commoners made it out to be. There was a wide selection of food and drink before them after all, plenty for everyone. His trip to the fruit market was also brought up as it was just a few days before. The variety that was present then was no different then years before he clarified.

Deep chocolate eyes turned their intelligent gaze across the expansion of the long table, to the blond sitting in a sea of brown. "To you, my dear cousin, this heat must seem like a stroll in the garden. Surely days in the middle of a desert are far worse, and your people have live there peacefully for many generations."

'And many more hopefully' Quatre added silently to himself, hiding an unwanted frown in his glass as he raised it to his lips. Then out loud he added. "It can be, but we tend to avoid outside work during high sun. Heat can quickly leave its mark if you are not careful. We 'are' human, just like you; the careless find their time in this world . . . greatly . . . shortened."

Irritation filled the space around the table so fully that it was choking. On the outside though, the Prince gave no hint to the annoyance he felt being compared to those who 'worked'. A smile, though toothless, was even thrown on top, turning the serious statement into an almost jest between two in a family. "No wonder you're so pale!" Illses laughed, one quick bark. "Always hiding away behind closed doors." Long flawless fingers folded together in a critical manner. Elbows resting on the table, taking a bit of weight as the other leaned forward in a dominant pose.

"Lord Illses." An older woman to his immediate left scolded, her voice deepened by age, yet still held the authority of one in importance. "'Any' member of royalty does his or her fare share of hiding. If not, then there would be far less of us sitting here today now wouldn't there?" She turned grey eyes down the table to the young desert Prince. They reflected the same shade as her clasped hair.

"Your colouring comes from your mother, does it not Quatre?"

The blond blinked at the question, few around them probably knew the significance of the question asked. Remembering it himself, he lowered his gaze to the dark wood of the table. "So I have been told."

The Lady smiled and nodded her grey head. "I remember Lady Catherine." To this the blond lifted his head back up, starring at the other in a muted awe. "Curls the colour of the sun, eyes rivaling the very sky. She use to always climb the cherry tree outside my quarters. Pretending she was one of the birds that nested there." A light laugh. "I didn't see her much after she married your father. The trip back was long and difficult. But the last time I saw her, she was happy, full with child. I was sad to hear of her passing. But I see her in your eyes boy. It was always my favorite shade of blue."

Blond locks bobbed, falling in front of the spoken colour. There was sadness in their depths, but a happy form of contentment over masked it. Quatre never knew his mother. But his father loved her, then, now, and would forever more. That was all he needed to know. It was too rare of an event, for a married to have love.

"Thank you Lady..." A pause.

"Theresa."

"Lady Theresa. It's a pleasure knowing that Mother made fond memories to the people around her." He smiled to the older woman on the other end of the food. Noting that the crown Prince was engaged in another conversation. They were the only two around the perimeter not listening.

"You bet 'she' did. She always ate my cherries that damn girl!"

oooooooo

Banquets such as the one that night always lasted well into the deep hours of the night. And being who he was Quatre needed stay and make his face more known around the court. The more people he knew the more gossip he would hear.

When he finally made it back to his chambers he was disappointed to see that his Uncle hadn't sent any kind of word to him. He hadn't related too much information behind 'why' he needed to employ the legendary Arislan knights. But his Uncle was a very smart man. He would know a personal audience with the Prince of a land as distant as Volderon, when a trained carrier pigeon could make it in just a fraction of the time, was something of the utmost importance.

But the only parchment waiting was one stating that the door opposite of his bed would take him directly to where his 'guards' were staying. And a side note at the bottom, written in a far rougher style, saying 'not' to wake them anytime before a full candle mark after sun rise.

It was unquestionably from Duo. Ever since the boy had given his bed up to the Prince he had been taking advantage to ever moment he got to rest on something other then a dirt floor.

Sagging gratefully on to the soft feather mattress, Quatre set the paper off to one side. His head was finally clearing from the hustle of the party. Was it because there were so many people? That had not been a problem before his arrival to the city. But twice now it had been overwhelming, drowning in a sea that he couldn't recognize as his own. It was unpleasant to say the least. But now sitting in a room alone, after all that time under the roads, sharing a room with two others he felt strangely empty inside.

Choosing sleep over the indefinite, the young man shred his royal garments and slipped under the thick sheets covering the large bed. Tomorrow he could worry about it. Just one night of full rest, and surely the strange dealings would be long forgotten. Then his mind could focus fully on solving the problems at hand. Both his kingdom and this one.


	7. Chapter 7

Haven: Gundam Wing

By: Derrian Star

Chapter 7

It never seemed to end. The slow winding stairs leading them upwards. If they kept going, soon they would reach the clouds in the blue sky. Three separate threads sounded on the stone path. Trying to count them all would be impossible. The brain would quickly be confused by the repetition and lose track of which number went with which gray slab of rock. Thinking back to his last visit Quatre didn't remember the walk up to the Garden Towers being so long. But then again he had had been only about eight and possess endless bounds of energy. Energy now that only the braided one of the group currently held on to from his youth. Duo's steps still held a small bounce in them as he happy hummed a tune. Long length of hair swinging back and forth with the rhythm.

The blond once again silently cursed the builders of the great towers for not even easing the travel with a simple hand rail. Wondering how the advisor they spoke to could be right. Did his uncle really come up here every morning? And simply for the deed of watching the sun make its upward journey in the new morning sky and awaken the sleeping kingdom around the castle.

"Man! One misplaced step and your ogre soup huh?" Duo's chipper voice bounced loudly of the walls, traveling back down to where they started from, some hundreds of feet below them. "Good thing we didn't wear our armor huh Tro?"

The desert prince chuckled lightly under his shortened breath, slightly more evil images showing themselves in his minds eye then he would ever care to admit. "These towers 'are' said to span a height that rivals even the Reganis my friend."

"And their purpose for doing that 'was'??" The braided native question, taking two double long steps to be in stride with the young prince. Large violet eyes were obscured by forcefully slanted eyebrows.

Behind them Trowa huffed loudly. Obviously seeing where this was going.

Large unbelieving eyes pleaded for help to the tallest of them. Trowa merely shrugged his shoulders half heartedly; this was nothing new. Give Duo a thin piece of metal and he could break into the most fortified vault. Show him a map and it was instantly committed to memory. But ask him which direction the town of Water's Bend was located and he would simply comment. 'Which ever direction the water is in.'

The sound of flesh smacking echoed through out the winding stone staircase. "Do you not know of your own kingdoms history Duo?!" The Garden Towers were no where near a simple addition to the royal castle. They played key roles the history of the entire land of Thaayin, and were meant to keep events from the past from ever taking place again.

"Should I?"

Quatre signed when no help was given, the wooden door that would lead them out into the air came into clear view after one last turn on the stairs. "I will explain it later. Just try to keep out of trouble 'you' shouldn't even be up here. None but royalty and their personal guards have graced these gardens since the towers were built over a thousand years ago! And even those guards are not even permitted to pass the archway into the gardens."

A mumbled 'fine' was really all he had even expected to get from the other. At least Trowa would understand the importance with out being told each step along the way. "But don't you think that's a bit selfish?"

"Duo." The acrobat warned in a low tone.

"Wha?! It is!"

Aquamarine eyes gazed at Duo under the long fridges of blond. A bit perplexed but Quatre quickly concluded that the matter was best to be dropped for now. There was no time for a full blown history lesson. The wooden door that would lead them out into fresh air was finally sighted after the last turn.

The old oak door was the pathway into the King's Garden, the eastern set tower rising high above the land. It was a place of solitude. A place where countless kings sought out when their minds could no longer handle the constant pressure that was dumped upon them. Years let it flourish under loving hands and tender care. Many rare and nearly extinct species of plants made their home in the twin structures. Being the first to feel the warmth of the sun's embrace as it rose to great another day.

Quatre frowned as the door they reached was halted midway of opening. Perhaps something had fallen and was now keeping the entrance from opening. Peeking his head out the small opening Quatre was greeting by a sight of black and white.

Black being a set of eyes, slanted in a feature that was not native to an Arislanian, and narrowed to the point of closing. And white the robe like garment that the said 'blockage' was wearing. "Who . . !?" The young man's deep voice began to demand. Glaring at the one who dared to enter the tower before recognition sank in like a needle.

"Greeting . . ." Quatre spoke clearly, keeping the surprise out of both his words and features, instead allowing a trace of familiarity to coat the accented words. The mind simply could not mistake the similarity that his eyes now saw before him. It was a guard who stood before them, though his dress didn't really say so. In fact it was one of the guards that Quatre met on his first day in the city. One that in essence on that same day sentenced his death. ". . . Again."

Thin lips parted slightly as his eyes loss that sense of menace. "You!" He stated with surprise. The guard took a large step backwards so that the door could be fully opened and bowed deeply from the waist, the white material of his stiff clothing rustling with the movement, a tight warrior's tail of black hair falling over his left shoulder. Not only was it the proper sign of respect to a crowned prince, but it also worked well to hide the face until composer was once again regained.

"I am in search of the King." Quatre stated, coming straight to the point. "I was told he would be up here." Now was not the time for seeking answers for what had occurred that day. The vine over pass stood much like a tunnel over them, leading the only path to the main area of the garden from the stairs. It was purposefully arranged that way so that nothing but green could be seen until you went further in.

The young man straighten, one hand resting lightly on the hilt of his sheath less sword. A belt made of fine red silk held it securely at his side. Only after raising his dark gaze to once again meet with the prince's own did he speak. "His Grace is inside the gardens. He has been accepting your arrival Prince Quatre. Though as you are surely aware of, your guards may not go any further then this point."

The tension that hung in the sweet smelling air around them heightened by a notch. Quatre could almost 'feel' Duo agitation toward the guard. He to was able to identify the one who stood in front of them. Trowa as always was carefully masked from any sort of reaction. But he no doubt figured out that if this guard was here, that would mean that he 'was' the King's First and most trust guard. And if that said guard had turned a shoulder when a crime was being committed . . . He let the thought float off unfinished.

"Of course." Chin lowering a touch in thanks, the blond advanced forward into the garden as the slightly taller young man took a step off to the right. There was more to the guards actions then met the eye. That much the Voldian knew. But later . . . It would all have to be uncovered at a later time. And hopefully Duo wouldn't find the need to find the answers to those actions while he left the three alone.

Pale fingers ran over the large leaves of the ivy that made up the 'walls' that led to the center of the King's Garden. Very few of the other plants could he put a name to. Nothing but hardy cactus's survived in the heat and sand covered lands of the desert. He was sure at one point in time, as a child, he knew every single one of them. But the simple things that the mind of child is able to hold on to was rarely remembered when passing into adulthood. Flower no longer held an importance. All, except for Luminar flowers. Those had been his mother's favorite. Or so his father's stories told him.

Some part of their make up was so adaptive that they could live as easily in the dark as they did on the side of a sun kissed hill crest. Grass, sand, rock, if the moon's rays could reach it, then a Luminar could grow there.

They were unique in that way and for the fact that they would only bloom it the light of a full moon. Which ever moon it might be considering the two ran the race through their night skies. Which ever one it was though would determine the colour that the petals would be dyed as they curled open to greet the night. White with the showing of Aura small surface, and cerulean when Cerkadia revealed its entire face.

Not long after Quatre's parents wed did his father plant one of the inner caves complete with Luminar Flowers. A token of their binding, in hand and in soul. The cave to this day became alive in the light of a complete moon, blossoming, reaching out velvet petals to the pure light that beckoned them from a small opening skyward. He would often seek them out when silence was all that he wanted. His father did the same.

At the end of the ivy trail was where the clear view of the kingdom began. It was a breath taking sight no matter how many times it was viewed. Everything continued on for so many miles, branching out in all directions. The Greymista River that divided Thaayin into two equal parts. The Great Forest, a playground for many creatures that many never knew existed. And the outcropping arm of the Reganis Mountains, a pathway that would lead the prince back to his own homeland. There was a sparse amount of area in a hundred mile radius that was not viewable from this perch that Kings often took. That advantage was one of many causes that fueled the construction of the great towers.

A low standing stone bench facing the east is where he found the King of Arislan. Comfortably seated in full view of the morning sun, his blooming royal robes spread around in a neat fashion. Aged eyes kept watch on the sky as the last remains of red and orange hues faded away; paying no heed to the uncomfortable heat that plagued climate.

Upon hearing a foreign set of footsteps, the older man turned his gaze away from the stunning sight, smiling once he saw who it was, motioning with a half gesture of his hand the remaining spot on the seat before returning his eyes to the sun and clouds. They remained in silence, just enjoying that which was too often taken for granted by many people. A created solace that even eased the constant pressure that Quatre had weighing on his heart ever since he had met with those two boys in the alleyway that day. It was a time he would rather not remember. But found that a simple conversation could give him that same sensation.

The blond prince started in surprise as an extremely odd sound broke through his wandering thoughts. He hadn't notice the Fool's present in garden, nor would he ever except it to be there. But the slender man was curled up happily at the King's feet, this time dressed in a flowing costume of red. His curled head resting comfortably on royalty's knee, purring much like that of a content cat as an aged hand absent mindedly ran its way through the mousey locks.

A drawn out sigh brought Quatre's attention back to his uncle. "This is where I find the strength to continue." He paused. "On days when the burden is great and the body feels faint to continue. One look upon this land and I remember what it is I am striving to."

Several more moments of silence lapsed between them, in which time the shadows were seen as they crept along the hills and streets, trailing along behind the path of light the sun created, creating a canvas full of shadow. As the day progressed and the heat increased the living would follow along the shade's path, seeking out the amount of coolness that came along with it.

"What would you do if the land was lost?" Quatre asked, his mind coming up with the simple question long after the King had first spoken. Troubled orbs of blue intertwined with green studied the elder to his left. Seeking an answer that must surely be there somewhere, it was just that his own mind was so caught up with the events that he could no longer see all routes.

His uncle had surely seen much more then he; many more scenarios then Quatre would ever have encountered in his scant number years of existence. And each one could most certainly be worked through in a logical manner. The path of any battle could be made to double back if met by the correct strategy.

"Is that what you fear Quatre?" The snapped answer was immediate and unforeseen. It was not the answer that the blond was hoping to come out of this conversation. It was not the well laid out path that would guide him to crushing his opponents and freeing his father's lands. The King's grey gaze studied him closely, analysis the man his nephew had grown into. The man who would one day rule a kingdom such as he now did. But would that day be sooner then they all had expected?

Quatre experienced both the good and the scrutiny. He also felt the dread that could very well become his future. It wouldn't be easy, not matter what the outcome. He wasn't ready . . . Not yet . . .

Only when the knowing eyes lowered to smile at the curls that spread across his knee, was the Prince able to answer a single word, but one that had ruined greater men then the King sitting next to him. "Yes."

He was afraid, every day he feared in so many ways, more then he would ever admit to even his own father. It ashamed him to realize the truth then bring it to the front lines, no matter how much he pushed the frightening thoughts aside, it would never truly go away. But he couldn't lie, not on that day, not to his uncle. Doing so could never give him a good outcome.

Wrinkled fingers gently brushed the ringlets of soft hair down; smoothing them against the fool's resting head. Earning him another round of satisfied purrs before the each and every lock sprung back up into their odd standing position.

"It is admitting to being afraid that people fear the most. If they fear, they have no strength. If they are scared then they have failed. But remember this and 'only' this if that is all that you are capable of . . . 'Without' fear, I could never have accomplished all that I have. It is the fear that drives us to surpass our own limitations. It is fear that allows us to raise a sword and rush into battle. It is 'fear' that drove Gresto to sending his only son and heir away from the battle. Because along side of fear comes hope. The hope that his son would survive and someday reclaim that which is his was far greater then the fear he felt." Lidus watched as the small hands in his nephew's lap curled tightly into fists. "He knew the battle's outcome from the start Quatre."

Years of training could not mask the dread and realization that followed the words that Quatre heard spoken. "But . . . how . . ?" His words were choked off as the breath caught within his throat. It could not be true. They were all waiting for him. Hiding deeply away in the caves that flowed behind the rock castle, waiting for him to return with aid. He was sent to get the help that would save them all!

A small parchment was produced from the folds of the King's heavy robe. Held out so he could take it with his unsteady hands. The letter was from his father, marked in ink and hastily written. The lines therefore lacked the precision that Quatre had come to copy as his own. But the message was still there all the same.

'_He should arrive before the Turning. Well before any danger has a chance to accrue.'_

That was only two nights away, only that before the time when the moons found themselves full and back to back in the night sky. A simple game of hide and seek to the children. But the Turning was more then that. For only two marks on a candle was Aura hidden behind her older companion. The land would be dyed a hue of blue, deeper then the very sapphire on his ring that stood for the time watcher of the sky. The evening sky would appear as it use to be a thousand years ago. When there had been only one moon, and every night was a blue one.

In that time they called the Turning the land would mourn.

It would mourn for that loss that happened exactly one thousand year before. As it did every year when the white moon vanished. But this time was 'the' time.

'_These creatures that attack my land are not natural. They were created by magic, and only by magic can they be destroyed.'_

But the magic that once graced the land was no more. Everything capable would lift their eyes to the sky and cry for the moon that had watched it all end. Watched as the land was sucked of her life, sucked of the magic that flowed like blood through her deep veins, deprived of the magic that sustained the life and allowed it to flourish.

'_I fear the stones may have been found.'_

Once the magic was gone the land soon followed, wilting away to a brown film that no longer held any life in it. It all died. Even the sun lost the light that guided so many. Fading, shriveling, becoming a small white ball that now circled the sky several times an evening.

'_Take care of him, because he will not understand. His own is the last he ever thinks of.'_

The paper was crumpled with an angry cry. "A fool's quest! He sent me on a fool's quest! Not because he thought it would win the battle, but because he wanted my life to be spared!!" The abused message was shaken violently, hoping to drive sense into the words his father wrote.

With an anguished moan the desert born dropped his blond head into his hands. It couldn't be true. If the Desert Kingdom was to fall, he would fall with it. "When did this arrive . . ?" He managed to question in a quivering voice.

"Four more days and it would have been a month." Thread shifted on stone as the King turned to face his beloved nephew. The fool, having tumbled on to his back at the Prince's outburst was not disrupted by the change.

"Four days?" Tears burned, seeking a release. "How could he know so soon? The attack came only a few days prior. That couldn't be enough time to judge the end results. Surely he sent carrier pigeons to our allies . . . requesting aid from them. Our loyalties are strong; they would not have turned us down!" Desperation cause the pitch of his words to rise.

A sigh. "There were 'no' letters nephew." Gentle hands slowly took the brown parchment back, smoothing away the creases and returning it to the inner pocket that it came from. "'This' was the only one."

The pain was welcomed as Quatre's neatly trimmed nails dug into his skull. "Father, how could you be so stupid." The words were whispered through clenched teeth. Why hadn't the King of Volderon even tried to bring allies to the desert castle? Surely with help the tides could be turned in their favor.

He raised his head slightly when movement next to him signaled his uncle's departure. Pained eyes watched the old monarch make his way to the edge of the eastern most wall of the garden. His hands clasped firmly behind him, peering out over the stone ledge. "His reasons were sound, even if you can not see it. I fear there is much more to this then just a simple attack to Volderon. And I also feel that if the Rock Kingdom falls it will be the first of many. You came today to request the aid of my knight am I correct?"

Blond bobbed once in a nod when speech could not find an easy path out.

"And the stores in the caves will last for another month at least?"

Again a nod.

Scratching his beard Lidus took a careful moment to think, all the while aware of Quatre's needing gaze on him. A month was a short amount of time, even for an army on horseback, to reach the northern corner of the mountains were Volderon stood, carved out of the side of the Reganis.

But it also was not impossible. Not for the Arislanic Knights.

"Quatre." A decision was made. "Take Wufei and go down to the Arms Master building, inform him that three days from now Arislan will ride to Volderon's aid."


End file.
